


Music to My Ears

by Ak1_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff and Angst, Gon playsss the fluteee, Killua playss the PIANO, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Multi, My second work, On Hiatus, boom didn't expect that did ya, im really excited to see what everyone thinks about this idea, ok maybe u did, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak1_chan/pseuds/Ak1_chan
Summary: Gon Freecss, an adventurous boy from an island full of people much like him,  travels to the mainland and enrolls in the infamous school known as, Hunter Academy for the Gifted Individuals. Gon is by no means, gifted in brains, so this really isn't the place for him. He gets teased for being too simpleminded and naive the very first day, but what happens when a handsome, and undoubtedly popular, boy with silvery-white hair shows up late to Gon's music class?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo hey again! It's your writer Panda here with another ficy! This story has been on my mind for a while now and that's because of a head-cannon i made up where Gon learned to play the flute on Whale Island and Killua's horrendous family sent him to take piano lessons. I also want to point out that in this fic Killua hates playing the piano due to his families influences and manipulating, but he's naturally drawn to it because he feels that's where he can best express himself; through music. Ok enough ranting, I'm sure half of you have skipped over this anyway, so, without further ado...! Let the story commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyoyo hey again! It's your writer Panda here with another ficy! This story has been on my mind for a while now and that's because of a head-cannon i made up where Gon learned to play the flute on Whale Island and Killua's horrendous family sent him to take piano lessons. I also want to point out that in this fic Killua hates playing the piano due to his families influences and manipulating, but he's naturally drawn to it because he feels that's where he can best express himself; through music. Ok enough ranting, I'm sure half of you have skipped over this anyway, so, without further ado...! Let the story commence!

It was a fiery hot day, sun beating down on the earth with a raging fury, determined to make all in its humid rays suffer. Yes, that was how Gon saw it, the sun's endless rage towards the little inhabitants of Earth, trying to wipe out the entire species with it vicious heat. It's not that he particularly minded the warmth, in fact, he quite enjoyed the feeling of being engulfed in the sun's lovely hug, it enticed him to explore the soft grass fields, or to wander about the muddy groves of trees after a freshly fallen rain. However, today, he just wasn't feeling all that pumped about it.

 

"Mito-saaan," Gon's whining tone dragged his aunt's name. "All of my friends live here! I don't want to leave them! Zushi was looking forward to finally joining my high school this year too. Can't I stay and help him with his studies?" He begged. It was his last fruitless attempt to get his aunt to let him stay on the island. Mito scoffed, "Gon, I love you but, you don't study. Also, you're 15, and Zushi is way better at turning in assignments and actually doing the work instead of taking an hour break at every five minute interval. As much as I want you to stay, you've been begging me since you were little to go to this new school because it's where your elusive father went. You're going to go, and you're going to like it!" She finished, stuffing the last of Gon's luggage into the dark trunk of the taxi that was parked outside their quaint little house.

 

With a defeated sigh at Mito's, "don't argue with me or you'll get it" look, Gon set down his flute case and wrapped his arms around his Aunt's middle, hugging her tightly. He did want to go to this new school, but he knew that keeping in contact with his Aunt would be hard, and it would be nearly impossible to stay in touch with his friends since this school was a boat ride, plus a few states away from where he was currently settled. Mito looked down at him sadly as he buried his face in her collar, Gon's aunt hugging him back just as tightly. Even after all these years, the boy was still shorter than her, and it made Mito want to protect him even more, hide him away from the cruelty of the world, shelter him in her arms. But he was going away now and there was nothing she could do. Gon's first day of school was in two days, and he was welcomed with open arms after breezing past the entrance exam with little to no effort, despite his incapability to do work.

 

Gon sensed the worry in Mito's hug and looked up at her with a small smile, reassuring her that he would be fine wherever he went, and that he would do his best to send her letters every month. With a final glance back at the welcoming wooden door to his home, Gon waved to his aunt and slipped into the relaxing smell of the taxi seats. The young teen shut the heavy door of the car and shimmied out of his bright yellow backpack, setting both the bag and his flute on the seat next to him as he fastened himself down, a small click being heard as the latch snapped into place with the buckle. Once Gon triple-checked everything he'd brought in his head, he gave the driver a thumbs up and they were off.

 

The drive was fairly uneventful, but that wasn't really a surprise. The driver was quiet, and the only sound that he made the entire trip was when he was laughing at Gon's antics. Said boy ended up sleeping for the last hour of the drive, filling the quiet car with his tired snores. Amber eyes fluttered open when the car slowed to a stop near the docks, and the scent of spraying saltwater invaded his nostrils, fogging over the heady odor of leather in the taxi. Gon nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw the large ship in the distance, its sails billowing in the light breeze, and the ropes dangling over the little people settled on board.

 

The spiky haired boy rushed out a word of thanks to the driver and bolted out of the vehicle, running to the trunk and grabbing his bags, stuffing his flute case into his backpack so he could hold his luggage better. Once everything was safely secured in his arms, he slammed the back of the car shut with a loud thud, and dashed over to the wooden boards that lead to the large ship. His feet thundered loudly on the withered dock below him as he bolted past people, too eager to see the new world, despite also being against the idea to care who he ran over. All thoughts of worry or stale doubt were completely flooded from his scattered, contradicting mind as Gon took a step onto the boat. The sound of people chattering merrily, and the overwhelming smell of cologne and the scene and scent of the open ocean before him made his breath hitch in his throat.

 

This is what he lived for, that moment where you are completely still in time and everything feels right. That moment where you feel strangely satisfied despite only looking, seeing, or smelling. Gon loved that sensation, and he treasured moments like that because he never knew when one might be his last. With a deep breath and newfound resolve, Gon walked happily over to one of the crates situated in the far left corner of the ship, and set down his belongings beside it. Two large green and blue duffel bags, a paper bag filled to the brim with snacks, his backpack, and flute. It wasn't much but it was all he really needed. He had contemplated bringing more, but his brain short-circuited from all the stress of what to pack, so he just grabbed some of his favorite clothes and shoes, packing a few pictures of him, his aunt, and great granny.

 

In the end, Gon decided to leave behind the picture of his father. He figured that if his dad really wanted to see him, then the enigma would come to him. That wasn't to say Gon shouldn't put in any effort of drawing the elusive man to him, but he didn't really feel like searching for him only for him to leave again. Gon braced his hands on the edge of the tall crate, and pulled himself up to sit on the hard surface with a soft thud. Chocolate eyes turned towards the stormy blue sky, clouds rolling around playfully in its colors. A sudden shiver ran down his spine at seeing the shade of blue, like looking back to find intense eyes boring holes through your soul. Gon knew something was going to happen soon that involved a deep cerulean color, and he was ecstatic.

 

He never really knew why, but staring at the azure waters and golden sands of the beach near his house always made him calm, reassured. It was as if something about the stormy color had been calling to him, telling him that with time, something special would happen. Even now it whispered little encouraging words towards a future meeting between his soul and another's. He felt it in the deepest part of his gut that never lied. A smile found it's way to Gon's thin lips, and he let his eyes flutter shut, taking a deep breath of crisp, yet salty air. He remained like that for awhile, just allowing the unsure breeze drift across his face and take away his nervousness and insecurities. He felt at peace despite knowing he wouldn't see his aunt or friends for quite a long time.

 

Sudden excitement bubbled up in his chest, filling his lungs with air and his throat with a tickling, fluttery sensation. Gon wondered what the people at this new school would think of him, would they think that he was funny? Nice? Maybe childish or clumsy? He quickly felt the impatience to find out grow in his stomach, and he had to grip the edge of the worn wooden crate to prevent himself from jumping up and down eagerly to meet these new people. That's just how he was, a little ball of energy that, despite what most thought, actually cared about how people viewed him. Sure he didn't have the most stylish wardrobe, his dark green bomber jacket with bright orange cuffs, pockets, and collar spoke volumes for that. Along with his lime-green, high-waisted short-shorts, band-aids and scratches adorning his legs, and big green and brown boots, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of how people would look at his _soul_.

 

Gon had a bigger heart than most could even begin to imagine. It was so vast and so full of love and appreciation for every little thing. Every gift he got, every little ladybug that crawled slowly up his shoulder, every flitter of colored wings as a butterfly landed in his inky, quill-like hair. All of it. He loved everything. People didn't understand him for that reason. How could someone love everything so effortlessly? That was alright though, Gon didn't need them to understand, he just knew that he had to keep on giving life the silliest, brightest grin he could muster every day. Living through his encounters and little detours to the fullest, remembering the faces, the names, and the voices of everyone he met.

 

Gon's happy train of thought halted to a violent stop as he suddenly became very aware of the fact that the kids at this new school could quite possibly hate him. He didn't want that, not at all. He knew it was very likely though, he wasn't all that smart, and he was sure everyone at this school would be very intelligent and well mannered. Gon let out a defeated sigh, letting his shoulders rise to his jaw and his back curve uncomfortably. He stared back at the viridian sea with a hint of sadness radiating from his usually happy-go-lucky smile. Gon just hoped that this new school would welcome him without any reluctance.

 

The young teen closed his eyes slowly and decided to put his worrisome thoughts to rest, allowing his overthinking mind a moment of peace as he sat back up, back straight and hands on his now crossed legs. Gon squeezed his thighs tightly, a determined smile growing on his soft lips as he faced the open ocean and allowed the rocking of the boat to put him at ease. After a few minutes of smiling like a fool at the dancing waves, Gon hopped from his perch and snatched his bags, tossing them back up to where he had been previously sitting. Once all of his luggage was secured on the crate, Gon himself returned to his spot and leaned against the duffel bags, them providing as a cushion so he could get some rest. He had stayed up nearly all night last night in apprehension for this day after all, he thought he deserved some proper sleep after so many worrisome thoughts.

 

With a contented sigh as he leaned back on the large navy blue bag filled with shorts, Gon let his eyes flutter shut and his mind go blank. In an instant the boy was snoring softly, causing some people around him to gush at his adorable sleeping form and sweet, tired noises being emitted from his small form as the boat began to move.

 

**END PROLOGUE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya around doods! *drops mic*
> 
> Word count: 1,949 ♫


	2. Trouvaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3,715
> 
> Title meaning: Trouvaille - (n.) a chance encounter with something wonderful ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AND SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR MONTHS HAHA. This chapter took quite a long time to write, despite actually working on it nearly daily. I've had a shit ton of testing and competitions, but skoooool is almost out, thank goodness! Anyway, in this chapter ur beautiful sun shows up on his sk8board, yasss. I actually got super motivated to write when he showed up and I binge wrote (is that a thing?) the entire night, not even bothering to draw anything for my dailygon blog, just staying up till 7am and getting 25 minutes of sleep. To say the least, I'm very tired, barely functioning on only a few minutes of rest *sigh* ANYWAY, sorry for my pointless rant lol, please do enjoy, and let me know what you think or if there's any typos!

The blaring sound of a ship horn snapped Gon wide awake in seconds, making him on full alert and ready to attack. Of course, there was nothing threatening around, but the boy had grown up surrounded by nature, learning to basically survive from the things that the animals in the forest taught him, so he couldn’t really help it. When Gon had done a full 360 to make absolutely certain that nothing was going to pounce, he let his shoulders slump and lithe frame relax. Gon sighed and lifted his arms high above his head, the fabric of his black undershirt stretching with him, due to it being tucked into his bright shorts. A content smile reached his pastel lips as he found a more comfortable position to sit, allowing the soft breeze to tangle through his olive black hair. Gon took a deep breath of crisp air, letting the salty scent tickle his nose and glide across his skin in a comforting manner.

 

The caramel eyed teen watched sailors bustle around the ship, lowering the sails and directing passengers from the bottom of the vessel to the hard wooden deck. Gon’s heart began to race once he saw vibrant green land in the very near distance, signalling that his little boat ride was about to come to an end, not like he had done much during the trip anyway. Feeling fairly well rested, Gon rose to his feet on the large crate, allowing him a much better view of his destination. There were three ships already settled at the docks, one loading up passengers while the others sat empty besides barrels, crates, and tools. Smile widening, Gon spun around on his heels and snatched up his backpack, flinging it over one shoulder and reaching down to grab his duffle bags as well. Staring down at his snack bag, Gon sighed and opened his large green duffel bag stuffed with shirts and other articles of clothing so he could carry his snack bag as well.

 

He had carried his luggage individually onto the ship, but he suspected that he was going to be running much faster than before, and he didn’t want to risk having any of his precious snacks fall from his bag. Plus it was much easier this way, he had more open arm space to carry anything he might buy on the way to the dorm he would be staying at. That thought snapped his attention to the fact that he actually had no idea where his new school was. Panic flooded in like a tidal wave at the realization of, _I have no idea where I’m going._ Frantically closing his green bag, Gon jumped off of his crate and sprinted over to the closest person in view.

 

“Excuse me sir! Excuse me!” Gon waved to a tall, muscular man with vibrant vermillion hair as he slowed to a stop near the _much_ taller male. “Do you know where the Hunter Academy for Gifted Individuals might be on our next stop?” Gon tried his best to sound well mannered and polite, but it was difficult, since this man gave off a terrifying presence that was causing every fiber in is being to scream in fear and demand to sprint away. Piercing golden eyes rolled to meet his sharply, the man’s dagger-like gaze dragging its way down his frame, leaving Gon nearly squirming in his boots. A smirk played at the pale man’s lips at Gon’s question. “Hmm… I do know where it is~♣” the older male responded lowly, with an almost edge to his voice as he continued to stare hungrily at Gon.

 

Light sparked in the freckled teen’s chocolate orbs, and a smile stretched onto his lips, completely forgetting that this guy was staring at him like a predator would to prey. “Could you please tell me what the directions are, Mr…” Gon trailed off, realizing that he had no clue what this man’s name was. “Hisoka. Remember the name, little boy, ♥” the man dubbed Hisoka finished. “I’ll give you my map of the city so you can find your way better. Wouldn’t want you to get stuck in any bad territories now would we? ♠” There seemed to be a deeper meaning to that sentence that Gon didn’t really register or didn’t really understand, so he decided to ignore it for the time being.

 

Brightness once again flooded his face with joy, and made his freckles practically glow as Gon started bouncing on the balls of his feet out of relief and happiness. “Really? Thank you so much Hisoka-san! It means a lot!” the tan boy exclaimed, clutching tightly to the many bag straps on his shoulders. Hisoka averted his gaze from Gon to his own bag, and the boy felt suddenly so much lighter with the tall guy’s stare pointed at something else. It took a moment, but after Hisoka dug through his bright pink purse, a large piece of paper was pulled from its contents and handed to Gon. Taking it gratefully, the tan teen examined it thoroughly, trying to memorize street names and addresses so he could get a general idea of where his school was, but ended up with steam shooting from his ears and hands shaking as his brain overloaded with information.

 

If he was looking at a map of Whale Island then this would be easy, since it was so small and he already knew where everything was. At this new city though, it was hard because there were just too many places to go and names to remember if he wanted to go by memory. Giving up on memorizing the map, he thanked Hisoka for his time and directions, and ran for the ship’s exit as the vehicle had just stopped at the docks. Gon’s boots clicked on the cobble beneath his feet as he crossed the unusually stone dock, rather than wood. People were everywhere, waiting impatiently to board the ship and bustling around, some children screaming, and elders hobbling along slowly.

 

Gon took one last deep breath of the ocean scented air to calm his senses before ducking his way into the thicket of people, nearly knocking over a neatly dressed woman in the process. Shouldering his way past people and elbowing through strangers, Gon finally made it to a relatively less crowded area near a crosswalk, where the cobblestone ended, and the cement sidewalk began. The light was red, which thankfully gave Gon a little bit of time to look over his map one more time. _“Alright so after this road, I’ll take a left at Kukuroo Street and follow that for a few blocks until I hit Padokea. After that, it’ll be about a half an hour walk straight, which will leave me fairly close to the school. Let’s hope I can remember all of that…”_ Gon thought to himself as people started to push past him, snapping his attention up and onto the glowing green man on the rusted sign across the street.

 

Folding up the map unevenly, Gon stuffed the paper in his pocket and tripped over his feet as he tried to keep up with the pace of all the people walking, effectively regaining his footing after a few attempts. With much difficulty, Gon was able to push and shove his way away from the large crowd, only to find himself smack-dab in the middle of another one. “ _Oh no,”_ Gon thought, already feeling like laying down again. _“This might take awhile…”_

 

\--- --- ---

 

Gon sprinted up to the small sign for his new school, not even bothering to soak up the view of his campus, but just hugging the sign and muttering thank you’s into the air like a broken record. The poor, bruised boy didn’t even care who saw him awkwardly embrace the school sign, he just continued on with his mantra of thanks until he felt satisfied. He had, for nearly three hours, crammed his way down the bustling sidewalks of York New, unsuccessfully trying to not get injured from people stepping on his toes and unintentionally elbowing him in the side.

 

It’s not like he couldn’t stand the pain of a punch to the gut or a smack in the head, but there’s only so much a person can take after so long. To say the least, Gon was exhausted and hungry. _Very_ hungry. The young teen’s stomach made a loud noise to prove that point. Gon sunk to the ground in despair with a helpless whimper at his rumbling stomach. He had eaten all of his snacks on the way to the school, and now he was absolutely famished. Sighing lightly at himself, Gon flung the bags off of his shoulders and sat with his back against the sign, hoping to think away his hunger and let his muscles rest.

 

Closing his eyes, Gon focused on trying to think about something other than food. Which turned out to be pretty useless since he was telling himself to stop conjuring imaginary versions of his Aunt’s cooking in his mind’s eye. His eyebrows furrowed after only a few seconds of this hopeless concentration, and the soft shuffling of feet on the grass lawn of the school reached Gon’s ears. Looking up through dark lashes, Gon observed the person who was now standing right before him. Cocking his head to the side at the willowy man, Gon temporarily forgot his “starvation”.

 

“Excuse me child, but I’m afraid that you’re not permitted to lean against the school sign,” the man’s tone cut through the air like butter, showing his authority over Gon. Said boy quickly grabbed his bags again and stood with excitement. “Sorry! I’m just really hungry! Do you know where I can grab a bite around here? I’m totally lost, haha,” Gon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. _Well there goes trying to forget about food_. The tall man with slick black hair didn’t seem amused and decided to ignore Gon’s question. “You are a new student I presume? Follow me to the dorms, you will find everything you need there,” he turned and faced a large building in the distance, already making his way to it and not seeming to care if Gon followed him or not.

 

Gon furrowed his brows at the man’s tone, but strode close behind him, not wanting to lose sight of his only way around. Silence ensued far more quickly than Gon anticipated, and truth be told he was a bit scared to break that silence, no matter how loud he may normally be. Three minutes pass, the shuffling of feet on grass fading into the clicking of heeled shoes on concrete as they made their way towards the large building. “My name is Knov, and I am your algebra teacher for the year, boy,” he looked back at Gon over his shoulder, eyes still sharp and, well... _calculating._ “Ah, I’m Gon, it’s nice to meet you Knov-san!” Gon waved at him as he turned around, leaving Gon to greet his back.

 

 _“Well so much for that,”_ the freckled teen mentally pouted, his lower lip poking out slightly and hand wilting in the air. Giving up on talking, Gon decided to let his eyes wander the school grounds absentmindedly. Little pink flowers were strewn about the vibrant blades of grass at Gon’s feet, and stunning fiery leaves danced in the air around his shoulders, fluttering to the ground as the soft breeze died slowly. Fresh petrichor tickled his nose, making him sigh in delight and contentment. It reminded him of home.

 

The image of Gon’s smiling aunt burst through his recollection, and an unwanted sadness seeped into his skin. He dared to push the thought of her away, forcing his eyes to his shins and his mind elsewhere. But staring at his bronze legs swathed in bandages and bruises, brought back memories of times when Mito would cover his cuts and kiss his sores. The thought of that made him realize that-that was likely to never happen again, now that Gon was in Yorknew.

 

“Hey kid! Move outta the way!” the harsh drumming of wheels on concrete accompanied a booming voice as Gon’s eyes veered to the right, looking for the source of the sound that had interrupted his somber mood. The poor boy nearly tripped over his feet at what he saw. Brilliantly fluffy alabaster locks whipped through the air as sharp, icy, sapphire eyes scanned Gon with blatant curiosity. Faded denim jeans were nearly shredded, leaving bits of ashen shaded skin visible between the rips and tears, showing the amount of usage the cloths endured. A short-sleeved, tartan flannel was left unbuttoned as it too fluttered with the wind, a feather necklace billowing alongside it. Gon’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, shoving the blooming heat on his cheeks down to the bump in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow. The cerulean eyed boy furrowed his silver brows and put his left foot on the ground beside his board, stopping in front of Gon.

 

“Oi, didn’t I tell ya to watch out? What part of that means, stop right where I’m skating?” the ivory skinned teen asked, tone more than apathetic. The silly freckled boy couldn’t muster any sort of sounds besides incoherent stuttering, making this whole situation a lot more embarrassing. “I-I was… Yo-you, I mean…” Gon sighed and let his eyes fall shut, willing away the burning image of this pale boy’s eyes away with every ounce of sheer willpower he had. He needed to stop picturing those stupidly beautiful orbs or he’d never be able to think straight. Gon snapped his eyes open, and his head up, as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, surprisingly belonging to the white haired teen. It felt strangely...nostalgic.

 

“Are you feeling alright? You look pale,” the blue eyed teen asked worriedly. Gon nodded quickly and then slapped his cheeks, making the ashen skinned boy withdraw his hand. “Sorry! I just got distracted by your eyes is all!” the short boy exclaimed shamelessly, scratching the back of his neck. “They’re very beautiful, and make you look extremely attractive, haha. I just froze in place at how handsome you are I guess,” he looked up at the taller boy with a light blush dusting his bronze cheeks. Now it was the other boy’s turn to freeze. Bright red blossomed on his entire face, and he quickly averted his eyes to the skateboard now in his hands. While Gon had been stuttering endlessly a few minutes ago, the pale boy had dismounted his yellow and red skateboard to place a hand on the freckled boy’s shoulder. _Now_ look at who was the stuttering mess.

 

“W-what the hell! You can’t go around _saying_ crap like that! Do you realize how utterly embarrassing that is for you to just go and blatantly state like it’s fact!?” the alabaster haired teen erupted, still red in the face from Gon’s comments. “Killua, please calm yourself,” Knov interrupted after amusing himself for a few minutes by watching the scene. “All this blushing and neither of you have even bothered to introduce yourselves, you two really are peculiar,” the tall man mused aloud, making both Killua and Gon drop their jaws in realization. “I-I’m G-” Gon was cut off by a shrill alarm coming from his original destination in the near distance, the largest building on campus. “I’m afraid that was our signal, boy.” Knov shook his head as he watched Killua’s eyes tear away from the building, locking with Gon’s quickly.

 

“There will be time for introductions tomorrow, but I’m afraid that we must go,” he adjusted his rectangular glasses, placing a hand on Gon’s back and nudging him away from Killua. “Why do we have to go? Was the bell supposed to mean something bad?” Gon asked, eyes never leaving Killua’s even as he walked away, like he was making a silent promise to meet the next day. “That alarm was a five minute warning for everyone outside of the dorms, it’s a way for the principal to keep track of everyone once they come inside after the signal,” Knov explained, not bothering to look back to where Killua last was as Gon gasped, knowing that the pale boy had vanished. Killua was just like that, one moment he’s there, and the second you blink, he’s gone.

 

“W-where-” Gon didn’t bother acknowledging what Knov said, and instead spun around to face the tall man with a dumbfounded expression laying heavy on his features. “That’s how he is, I’m afraid. He just vanishes from time to time, even in class,” Knov answered Gon’s silent question, closing his eyes. _“I’m honestly surprised that you managed to make him show so much emotion, normally he’s void of expression besides boredom,_ ” Knov mused silently, looking down at Gon’s shockingly neutral face. The tall man raised a thin eyebrow at the lack of surprise in Gon’s attitude. “I feel like I know him. I don’t, I know I don’t. I’ve never left my island until today actually! I just-felt some strange bubbly feeling in my chest that made me want to scream and cry for joy at the same time when he touched my shoulder. It felt kind of nostalgic even,” Gon started, catching the interest of Knov without him knowing.

“I’ve only been around him for about ten minutes, but I know that he’s someone special, I’m positive!” the freckled boy finished, raising his fist in the air animatedly.

 

“You really are a peculiar student,” Knov smiled, patting a confused Gon on the head and pushing open the door to the entrance of the main building so the short boy could go ahead of him. “Wow, we made it here so fast!” Gon exclaimed, darting through the massive door and to the right, where he saw a sign labeled, “Boy’s Dorm”. Knov shook his head and called for Gon to come back, walking up to a large machine and entering a few numbers. The tan boy sighed, but raced back to Knov, skidding to a stop right next to the much taller male. “I need your full name,” Knov looked down at Gon expectantly. The freckled boy nodded and pressed the letters to his name, hand shaking lightly once he reached the last characters of his surname. “Uhh... Was it one “s” or two? Would putting one, “s” not make it sound right? Or would adding two of them make a hissing sound? There’s two of them in “hiss”, so that must mean that it has one “s”. But that doesn’t make sense because that would give it a really short sound. Wait, what about the “e”?! Is there supposed to really be two of them?!”

 

Steam shot out of the silly boy’s ears like a kettle, and Knov could feel the blast of unbridled confusion flowing from Gon in waves. “Tell me your last name and I’ll spell it for you, alright?” Knov sighed, gently pushing Gon’s hand away from the keypad. “Freecss! Gon Freecss!” the tan boy bounced back from his brain malfunction, **(quicker than Killua running to save Gon-san in the CA arc. Too far? Ya that’s what I thought too)** and smiled at the glowing screen as Knov typed in the characters. “So it does have two of ‘em!’ Gon exclaimed, putting his palms together happily at the discovery. Mechanical whirrs suddenly echoed throughout the large space after Knov entered Gon’s name, and a small rectangular bar shot out from an opening that the boy hadn’t noticed before. Before it could smack him in the nose, Gon used his animal-like reflexes to catch the bar in mid-air. He held it close to his face as he tried to make out the miniscule patterns encrypted into its surface as Knov explained to him, just what this thing was.

 

“That is your room key, Gon. Once you place it in your door, it will be accustomed to your touch, and only your touch. Meaning that no one else gets in besides authority with an override code. You won’t need to worry about carrying it with you or losing it, since it will remain in your door’s system until graduation,” Knov droned on, watching as Gon started tossing the key in the air out of boredom. “Now, look at the engravings on your key,” the tall man with wireframe glasses raised his voice to catch Gon’s attention. The boy did just as he was told and raised the thin brick to his eyes once more, this time seeing actual letters and numbers. “GF L 405?” Gon asked puzzled, squinting once more at the key, as if it would provide him with the answers to his many questions.

 

“The first two letters should represent your initials, is that correct?” Knov began explaining. Gon nodded and looked to the tall man to continue. “The next character shows what floor your room should be on. Your floor letter matters academically, since only people from your floor can be in your class group assignments,” Knov went on, closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses. “Your floor letter is based on the rank in which you passed the entry exam, which shows your level of academic skill,” Knov answered Gon’s question before he could even ask it, so the young teen closed his mouth slowly.

 

“Lastly, the numbers represent your applicant number. Or in what order everyone entered the exam. This number essentially means nothing other than your room number on your floor,” the black haired man finished, sighing contently.

 

“That’s all. Food is in your room and the cafeteria is down the hall and to the left if you still find yourself famished” he turned away before Gon could ask him anything, and walked through a Staff Only door, making Gon frown. The short boy shuffled towards the empty hall under the boy’s dorm sign with a sigh at his lips. Looks like he was going to have to figure out where floor L was. He hoped he would find it soon, Gon was starving, and the only thing on his mind was taking a nice hot shower and eating mountains of turkey...if they had any. He could only hope.

 

**END TROUVAILLE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, a long chapter yay! Thanks for readin' and let me kno what ya think!


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

HI IM SORRY FOR BEING GONEE. 

Uhm, so... I'll be putting this fic on _Hiatus_ for a bit (a while). I'm super sorry to those of you who thought that this would be a new chapter, but I just can't find it in myself to write on this lately ;;;

Thus, I'll be postponing the next chapter for awhile. I'm slowly realizing that I'm not that into HxH as I used to be, but I'll try to write more when I can or when I feel like I'll be able to. I don't want chapters to seem forced, so If you see the chapter max change to whatever that chapter number is, then there won't be any more. That's not to say I won't be posting anymore! I still really like the idea for this fanfiction, but I just can't seem to focus on it right now. I should have started writing it sooner I suppose. Anyway, thank you all for being ever so patient with me!! You readers mean the world! Sorry again for the inconvenience!! ;;; <333


End file.
